FAIRY CAT
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS MINYOON STORY. Niat awal Yoongi kembali ke Korea adalah untuk mencari buku yang pernah diceritakan oleh kaa-sannya. Namun mengapa Min Yoongi kini harus berada di dalam toilet sekolahnya lengkap dengan desahan dan Park Jimin yang memainkan kejantanannya tepat di hari pertama sekolahnya? Sepertinya, peri kucing itu sedang memainkan jalinan takdir Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin.


_Legenda, mitos atau hanya takhayul semata bisa jadi menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang tak sembarang orang yang bisa membuktikannya. Tak sembarang orang yang bisa melihat itu semua terjadi. Dan bagaimana jika itu terjadi? Di masa sekarang, masa dengan peradaban yang sudah sangat berkembang. Masa dimana perpindahan tempat yang jauh bisa dihitung jam saja. Apa itu semua masih bisa terjadi? Lebih tepatnya, masih adakah yang mempercayainya…_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Proudly present,**_

 _ **Neko no Sennyo (Fairy Cat)**_

 _ **MinYoon Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Teenagers and Mature contents.**_

 _ **High school | Jimin, Cosplayer | Yoongi.**_

 _ **Boys love, Don't like just Don't read. TWOOSHOOT.**_

 _ **Just enjoy~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Normal POV***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Park Jimin si payah~." Kalimat itu benar-benar membuat Jimin muak seharian ini. Tak bisakah sahabat anehnya itu berhenti mengolok-oloknya? Payah? Yang benar saja. Seorang Park Jimin?

"Bisa diam tidak Kim Taehyung?! Mulutmu itu sedari tadi…" geram Jimin.

"Hei, aku benar _'kan_? Aku baru tahu kalau seorang Park Jimin… sampai sekarang belum pernah merasakan cinta. _Hahahahaha_." Setelah dengan nistanya ia tertawa di hadapan Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, sahabat anehnya Park Jimin itu berlari keluar kelas sebelum mendapat amukan dari Park Jimin yang tak pernah pandang bulu itu.

Tunggu sebentar? Belum pernah merasakan cinta? Seorang Park Jimin? Pemuda dengan kemampuan menarinya dan penampilannya yang menarik itu? Jangan bercanda…

"Hhh, memang salah jika aku belum pernah mencintai seseorang? Cinta itu akan datang di waktu yang tepat bukan?" rupanya memang benar, Park Jimin belum pernah jatuh cinta. "Membosankan." Jimin yang menatap sekitar hanya bisa mendengus kala mendapati separuh dari kelasnya sudah kosong. Maka iapun bergegas ke kantin untuk segera mengisi perutnya. "Setelah itu ke perpustakaan sajalah." Gumamnya lagi.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah sekarang Park Jimin. Di balik lemari buku yang tersusun dengan indahnya. Buku-buku yang menarik untuk dibaca peminat buku tersedia di perpustakaan sekolahnya, ya memang, selain buku-buku yang menunjang pelajaran juga ada buku-buku lainnya yang menarik untuk dibaca.

Tubuh itu dengan perlahan menyusuri salah satu deretan buku, mata tajamnya itu dengan seksama memperhatikan tiap judul buku yang dilihatnya, barangkali ada yang menarik.

" _Huh, Neko no Sennyo_? Buku cerita dari Jepang?" gumam Jimin saat melihat sebuah buku dengan _cover_ sebuah kuil yang berdiri kokoh di sebuah bukit. "Sepertinya menarik." Setelah memutuskan buku itu menarik, Jimin segera saja membaca buku yang ia pilih itu.

.

.

.

 _Banyak orang yang percaya pada mitos maupun legenda, tapi bagaimana jika kubuktikan sebuah mitos tentang kehidupan anak manusia dengan seorang peri. Peri cinta ini memiliki wujud seekor hewan yang malah dianggap sebagai hewan tak setia karena begitu banyaknya pasangan yang dimilikinya. Padahal, mereka hanya tak tahu saja, peri cinta itu begitu setia pada pasangannya, pasangan yang telah ditakdirkan Kami-sama terhadapnya. Wujud peri cinta ini adalah seekor kucing, ya kucing, hewan yang begitu menggoda itu adalah salah satu perwujudan sang peri cinta. Selain itu, terkadang peri cinta itu bisa saja berwujud layaknya manusia, dan iya… peri cinta itu senang bermain dengan wujud aslinya. Ia hanya suka, tak lebih._

 _Peri cinta itu… sebuah spirit suci sebenarnya. Kenapa seperti itu? Karena tempat tinggalnya. Peri cinta tinggal di lingkungan kuil dan hanya spirit suci sajalah yang bisa tinggal di lingkungan kuil. Tertarik untuk bertemu dengan sang peri? Coba saja cari, siapa tahu ia sedang ingin bermain denganmu._

.

.

.

Lelah membaca beberapa halaman akhirnya membuat Jimin kembali ke kelasnya untuk menikmati pelajaran terakhirnya. Selama jam pelajaran terakhir, pikiran Jimin melanglang buana. Otaknya mulai berpikir jika mungkin saja mitos peri kucing itu benar. Tapi… sekecil apa kucing itu hingga bisa dikatakan sebagai peri? Ah Park, pikiranmu memang pergi terlalu jauh.

"Jimin _ah_ , aku hari ini ada latihan." Saat jam pulang, Taehyung menghampirinya dan sepertinya ia tak bisa pulang bersama Jimin hari ini.

"Latihan saja sana. Kau pikir aku tak bisa pulang sendiri." Bukannya bermaksud untuk merajuk, namun masih ada rasa kesal kalau melihat muka Taehyung, orang yang sedari tadi membuat _mood_ nya hancur.

"Masih marah? Hahaha, Jiminie jangan merajuk _nde_? Aku latihan dulu~." Setengah menggoda, dan Taehyung pada akhirnya pamit pergi juga.

"Menyebalkan."

Sembari berjalan pulang, Jimin masih saja menggerutu kesal. Tingkah kekanakkan Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya selalu kesal, terlebih lagi ia bukanlah orang yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi.

"Ah, bukit dan kuil tadi… seperti pernah melihatnya…" dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ingatan masuk ke dalam benaknya. Ia ingat pernah melihat bukit dan kuil yang sama seperti _cover_ buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. "Apa aku coba ke sana saja?" gumamnya, dan setelahnya Park Jimin pun berjalan memutar menjauhi arah rumahnya. Menuju sebuah bukit yang dipertahankan oleh pendeta di kuil tersebut untuk tetap berdiri kokoh dan tidak terganggu oleh perkembangan kota yang semakin maju.

Setengah jam perjalanan telah dilalui Jimin, dan kini ia pun telah sampai di pintu gerbang itu. Mata kelam Jimin memperhatikan sekeliling, tempat yang didatanginya benar-benar asri dan memang tak tersentuh perubahan zaman. Sejauh mata Jimin memandang, pemandangan gerbang depan kuil ini tak ada bedanya dengan _cover_ buku yang kini ada di genggaman Jimin.

Melangkah beberapa langkah, meniti satu persatu anak tangga, Jimin sudah melewati gerbang depan dan kini berdiri di tanah landai di atas bukit. Di atas tanah landai itu, Jimin dapat melihat dengan jelas bangunan kuil yang sangat luas itu. Sejauh yang Jimin tahu, ada tiga bangunan utama dengan bentuk yang lebih besar terutama bangunan yang berada di antara dua bangunan besar lainnya. Pepohonan juga menambah keindahan bangunan kuil itu.

"Woah, baru pertama datang saja, sudah disuguhi pemandangan seindah ini." Dan memang benar, ini adalah pengalaman pertama Jimin menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah kuil.

Samar-samar, Jimin mendengar sebuah suara. Suara musik yang menenangkan, kemudian Jimin berjalan mengikuti alunan suara yang berasal dari halaman belakang kuil. Suara samar-samar itu makin terdengar jelas dipendengaran kala Jimin telah berada di halaman belakang.

"Sepertinya berasal dari salah satu pohon…" gumam Jimin dan semakin menajamkan pendengarannya ke arah rimbunan pohon yang berjajar rapi di samping sebuah kolam kecil. Dan semakin Jimin mendengarkan, ia semakin yakin jika musik itu berasal dari sebuah seruling. "Seperti bunyi seruling bambu…" gumam Jimin lagi.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Jimin mendekat ke arah pepohonan itu. Berdiri di antara pohon-pohon besar dan semakin mendengarkan alunan suara merdu tersebut.

Saat langkah kakinya sudah benar, Jimin melihat sesuatu… lebih tepatnya seseorang yang memainkan musik tersebut. Mata kelam itu melebar sempurna kala melihat siapa yang memainkan seruling bambu itu, terlebih lagi pakaian si pemain seruling bambu itu.

" _Jogiyo_ …" seru Jimin, yang langsung menghentikan si pemain seruling itu.

Dengan mata yang mulai terbuka secara perlahan, si pemain seruling itu melihat sekitar dan terpaku kala melihat Jimin yang berdiri tepat searah dengan arah pandangannya.

Si pemain seruling itu memiringkan kepalanya seraya berpikir, siapa orang yang mengganggunya. Meregangkan badan sebentar, si pemain seruling itu kemudian melompat dari dahan pohon yang didudukinya.

"Woa… woa… _agashi_!" pekik Jimin panik. Jelas panik, si pemain seruling itu baru saja melompat dari dahan yang berjarak hampir sepuluh meter dari tanah. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, si pemain seruling itu seperti sudah biasa melakukannya. Buktinya saja, ia mendarat dengan sempurna dan tanpa adanya ekspresi sakit di wajahnya.

" _Nuguseyo_?" tanya si pemain seruling itu setelah berhasil berdiri di hadapan Jimin.

"Ah… itu, kau tak apa, _agashi_?" bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah terpaku pada penampilan berani si pemain seruling itu.

Ya, memang berani. Si pemain seruling itu hanya memakai dua helai kain yang entah apa Jimin tak tahu namanya. Helai kain pertama, dengan sempurna menangkup kedua payudara yang Jimin yakin besar dan bulat itu. Sedangkan helai kedua, melingkar indah dari pinggul hingga sejengkal di bawah lutut. Tentu saja ini sukses menampilkan perut putih si pemain seruling yang tak tertutupi oleh helaian kain lainnya. Belum lagi, belahan di kain yang melingkari kaki indah si pemain seruling. Belahan yang menampakkan kaki indah yang tak kalah putihnya. Dan, motif macan tutul itu, benar-benar menarik untuk dilihat.

"Aku? Ah, maksudmu melompat seperti tadi, tak apa. Sudah biasa." Benar _'kan_? Jika si pemain seruling tadi sudah biasa melompat seperti itu. Dan, Jimin benar-benar menganga kala mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan si pemain seruling, wajah manisnya menyimpan suara _husky_ yang indah untuk Jimin dengar. Belum lagi, mata itu… mata yang indah, mata yang membuat Jimin benar-benar terpaku untuk menyelaminya, sedalam dan sejauh apapun.

"Aah, benarkah? Itu, yang kau mainkan tadi apa, _agashi_?" mendengar panggilan Jimin tadi, si pemain seruling itu terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Ini? _Tou-san_ _sih_ bilang ini _Mateki, The Magic Flute,_ tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya _Shakuhachi_ …"

" _Mwo_? _Blow job_?!" pekik Jimin kala mengerti arti kata asing yang terakhir. Dan parahnya, si pemain seruling itu mengerling manja dan menatap Jimin dengan mata menyiratkan jika ia sedang menggoda Jimin.

"Benar, kau mau?" tanya si pemain seruling itu sembari memilin rambut ikalnya yang berwarna _silver_ dengan _ombre mint_ di bawahnya itu.

" _Michinde_?" tanya Jimin sebelum ia bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara itu, si pemain seruling terus saja tersenyum melihat kepergian Jimin.

"Padahal, _Shakuhachi_ itu seruling bambu berlubang lima ini…" Gumaman si pemain seruling itu mengiringi pandangannya pada _Shakuhachi_ miliknya. "Ah, seragam sekolahnya… teman satu sekolah ternyata." Gumam si pemain seruling itu lagi sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki bagian kuil, mata indahnya memandang kembali tepat di mana bayangan Jimin telah menghilang. "Besok, bisakah aku menemukan buku _Kaa-san_ di sekolah itu?" gumaman lirih itu berlalu beriringan dengan semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut indah itu.

.

.

.

"Wanita gila! Bagaimana bisa ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini? Apa-apan dia? Mana mungkin yang seperti itu bisa berkeliaran di kuil? Spirit suci apanya?" sementara itu Jimin dengan langkah gusarnya dan mulut yang tak berhenti mengoceh akan apa yang baru saja ia alami dan mengapa ia bisa mengalami hal itu.

Kembali Jimin pandangi buku berwarna biru itu, dan kembali mendengus kesal setelahnya.

"Apa benar yang buku ini ceritakan benar-benar ada? Apa yang tadi itu benar-benar peri? Tapi, kalau melihat bagaimana dia melompat dari pohon seperti tadi, mungkin saja dia peri. Tapi, peri apaan?! Mesum begitu!" ah, si Park Jimin yang tampan itu masih saja mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya.

.

.

.

"Park! Cepat bangun! Kau mau terlambat ke sekolah?" pagi yang damai itu rusak sudah dengan gelegar suara sang _noona_ yang membangunkan adik laki-lakinya itu, si Park Jimin itu.

"Iya _nuna_! Aku sudah bangun!" balas Jimin dengan tak kalah kerasnya, sembari ia mengumpulkan nyawanya yang tercerai-berai akibat teriakan _noona_ nya itu, Jimin mendengar langkah kaki sang _noona_ yang sudah menjauh dari kamarnya. "Apa-apaan Seokjin _nuna_. Sedikit-sedikit Park. Memangnya di rumah ini yang Park hanya aku saja?" gerutuan di pagi hari itu mengiringi langkah kaki Jimin yang berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

" _Joheun achim_ , Jimin _ah_!" sapa Taehyung saat ia berpapasan dengan sahabatnya di depan lokernya.

" _Nde_." Balas Jimin singkat. Sementara itu Taehyung hanya menatap bingung _mood_ sahabatnya yang rasanya tak ada beda dengan kemarin sore.

" _Wae_? Masih marah padaku?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Kalau kau masih saja seperti kemarin, aku mungkin masih marah padamu. Tapi bukan. Seokjin _nuna_ …" Taehyung yang mengerti jika Seokjin, kakak perempuan Jimin itu sering sekali mengganggu pagi hari Jimin serta memperlakukan Jimin layaknya Park kecil yang masih butuh penjagaan itu, hanya menggangguk mengerti dan tak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

"Kudengar hari ini ada anak baru, dan dari yang kudengar, sepertinya ia seangkatan dengan kita, Jim." Memulai topik baru, itu yang Taehyung lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jimin.

" _Jinjja_? Bukannya, sudah terlambat untuk pindah? Seminggu lagi ujian akhir _'kan_? Kenapa tak pindah semester depan saja?" tanya Jimin sembari mengambil beberapa buku dari lokernya.

" _Molla_ , Hoseok _hyung_ hanya bilang seperti itu tadi. Dia tak mungkin tahu alasan kepindahan seseorang _'kan_?" balas Taehyung acuh setelah ia menutup pintu lokernya.

"Ah, ketua osis mulut besar satu itu." ujar Jimin dengan menganggukan kepalanya seperti sedang mengerti sesuatu.

"Jaga mulutmu, Jim. Biarpun mulut besar, dia tetap lebih tua darimu!" dari arah belakang Jimin, terdengar suara orang lain yang menyahuti perkataan Jimin.

"Kookie!" sapa Taehyung dengan riang setelah melihat siapa yang menyahuti Jimin.

"Aku selama ini heran bagaimana si pendek ini bisa merebut perhatian seisi sekolah dan menjadi _Kingka_ di sekolah kita dengan kelakuannya." Balas Jeon Jungkook, salah satu siswa di sekolah mereka yang tak menjerit histeris ketika melihat Jimin dan malah bertingkah begitu kurang ajarnya pada Jimin, meski ia jauh lebih muda dari Jimin dan Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook itu lebih muda dua tahun dari Taehyung dan Jimin, namun karena kemampuan otaknya yang gemilang seperti kakaknya membuat ia kini menjadi teman sekelas Jimin dan Taehyung di tahun kedua.

"Karena aku memang sempurna, _magnae_." Balas Jimin singkat disertai senyuman angkuhnya. Senyuman yang langsung hilang, secepat ayunan buku yang melesak cepat dan mendarat sempurna di kepala Jimin. " _Ya_! _Magnae_! Kau tau tidak itu sakit?" pekik Jimin kesal sembari mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Jungkook.

"Makanya, jangan mengada-ada saja hidupmu itu!" balas Jungkook.

"Kau ini, senang sekali memukul Jimin, _jagiya_." Taehyung hanya tersenyum simpul melihat interaksi _namchin_ nya dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Harus ada yang bisa mengontrol kelakuannya _hyung_ , kalau tidak bisa kacau anak itu nanti." Balas Jungkook.

"Dasar… kau ini juga harus ada yang mengontrol, jika tidak… eh, Kookie kau tahu? Ada murid pindahan yang seangkatan dengan kita? Katanya _sih_ masuk hari ini." Ujar Taehyung, sekilas melirik Jimin di belakang mereka yang masih saja mengelusi kepalanya.

"Ah! Yoongi _hyung_!" ujar Jungkook, yang disertai tatapan bingung Jimin dan Taehyung.

" _Nuguya_?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Itu, anak baru yang masuk angkatan kita itu, saudara sepupuku." Jawab Jungkook disertai cengirannya.

"Seingatku, tadi Taehyung bilang, anak baru itu seangkatan dengan kita. Dan kenapa kau memanggilnya, seakan ia lebih tua darimu?" tanya Jimin sinis, seakan meragukan isi otak Jungkook.

"Oh diamlah, Park. Yoongi _hyung_ memang lebih tua dariku, juga lebih tua setahun dari kalian. Tapi, dia sempat mengacau beberapa bulan dengan masa sekolahnya. Dan terpaksa mengulang sekolah setingkat di bawah yang seharusnya. Jadi, dia seangkatan dengan kita sekarang, Park. Dan jika kau lupa, kalian _'kan_ memang lebih tua dariku. Aku melompat ke tahun kedua, ingat?" Terang Jungkook.

" _Geurae_? Jadi dimana dia sekarang Kookie?"

" _Molla_ Taehyungie _hyung_ , aku juga mencarinya sedari tadi, mungkin ada di ruangan guru, entahlah. Langsung ke kelas?" tanya Jungkook lagi saat mereka sudah berdiri di persimpangan. Ya, kelasnya dengan Taehyung berbeda dengan Jimin, walaupun terkadang mereka suka bermain di kelas Jimin sebelum masuk ke kelas mereka sendiri.

"Langsung ke kelas saja, aku belum menyelesaikan tugas dari Go _songsaengnim_. Kami langsung ke kelas Jim." Pamit Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin yang kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah dengan pasangan di depannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Seorang _songsaengnim_ sudah berdiri tegak di depan kelas, membalas sapaan murid-muridnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. "Yah, seperti yang sudah kalian tahu. Ada murid baru, dan dia akan belajar di kelas ini. Jadi… saya mohon pada kalian, terutama bagi para siswi untuk bisa bertingkah normal." Dan setelahnya, _songsaengnim_ itu dengan santainya memberitahukan berita perihal murid baru itu, disertai peringatan dengan nada malasnya terhadap tingkah laku siswinya yang memang kadang bisa bertingkah abnormal. "Kau yang di luar sana, masuk." Perintah guru itu. Ya, ia memang meminta si murid baru itu untuk masuk ke kelas setelah ia mempersilahkannya.

Murid baru itu, langsung saja menarik seluruh perhatian murid-murid di kelas itu. Murid manis, dengan postur dan tinggi badan yang nyaman sekali untuk dipeluk, serta… rambut pirang platinum yang tertata apik di kepalanya.

"Oh, ini mulai menyebalkan…" desis singkat sang _songsaengnim_ ketika melihat respon berlebih siswi-siwsinya. "Nah nak…" menghela nafas singkat, _songsaengnim_ itu pun melanjutkan. "Perkenalkan dirimu!" titahnya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo. Joneun, Min Yoongi imnida._ Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucapnya singkat serta tanpa adanya nada senang sedikitpun.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, tanyakan saja nanti. Sekarang Yoongi _ssi_ …" mata sang _songsaengnim_ mengarah ke seluruh penjuru kelas, diikuti tatapan para siswi yang berharap kursi di sebelah mereka kosong, agar sang _songsaengnim_ bisa menempatkan murid baru itu dengan salah satu diantara mereka. "Park Jimin, acungkan tanganmu." Panggil sang _sangsaengnim_.

Salah satu siswa yang sedari tadi tak fokus pada kelasnya dan lebih memperhatikan buku yang kemarin dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan itu pun sedikit terlonjak terkejut. Saat matanya menatap ke depan kelas bersamaan dengan tangannya yang teracung ke atas itu, ekspresinya berubah total. Park Jimin benar-benar terkejut mendapati sosok yang kemarin ia temui. Belum lagi, sosok itu melangkah ke arahnya setelah _songsaengnim_ di depan sana menyuruhnya untuk duduk disampingnya.

Detik itu juga Jimin menyadari, anak baru itu, Yoongi _hyung_ nya Jungkook, adalah anak berambut _silver_ panjang dengan aksen _ombre mint_ yang kemarin ditemuinya di kuil. Dan, dia akan duduk di sampingnya. Oh tidak, hati seorang Park Jimin tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak karuan. Dan, _monster_ kecil di dasar perutnya bergetar senang kala mengetahui fakta ini.

"Sial. Efek memikirkan orang itu semalam, benar-benar mengerikan." Dan oh, lihat! Pandangan Jimin teralihkan pada sesuatu di antara selangkangannya yang kini berdiri tegak. Bisakah kalian membayangkan, mimpi apa yang didapat Jimin semalam?

Cepat-cepat saja Jimin menjadikan buku bacaannya tadi sebagai pelindungnya dari rasa malu, sebelum si pirang platina duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, kau… kita sekelas ternyata…" sapa si pirang yang mengingat muka Jimin.

"Seingatku, kau itu perempuan kemarin yang kutemui di kuil, kenapa sekarang kau menjelma menjadi laki-laki?" desis Jimin kala memperhatikan penampilan Yoongi. Mata kelam Jimin melirik Yoongi dengan seksama, memperhatikan perubahan drastis Yoongi. 'Dia benar-benar spirit suci kalau begitu? Bisa berubah bentuk segala…'

"Kkkkkk…" sementara itu Yoongi hanya memberikan senyumannya, dan terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan Jimin. Dan tanpa mengubris Jimin lebih jauh, pandangan Yoongi kini sudah beralih pada _songsaengnim_ yang sudah memulai pelajaran.

Melihat Yoongi yang tak menjawab apapun, Jimin kembali ke rutinitasnya di dalam kelas, memandang bosan ke luar jendela, dan menikmati entah apapun yang berhasil ditangkap matanya. Selain itu, Jimin juga sedang menetralisir degup jantungnya yang tak karuan.

.

.

.

Bel untuk jam istirahat telah berdentang beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebagian besar siswa di tiap-tiap kelas sudah beranjak menuju kantin. Tak terkecuali Taehyung dan Jungkook. Tapi, seperti biasanya, mereka dapat dipastikan harus mengunjungi kelas Jimin untuk menarik Jimi keluar dari kelasnya. Bocah yang benci keramaian itu hanya malas menuju kantin ditemani dengan teriakan gaduh siswi sekolahnya. Dan dengan kehadiran Jungkook, setidaknya mereka bisa tenang dan tak berani menganggu Jimin. Karena, percayalah… Jungkook yang manis itu jika marah… ah, kuyakin kau takkan mau mendapati amarah Jungkook.

"Jim!" sapa Jungkook begitu masuk ke ruang kelas Jimin. "Loh? YOONGI _HYUNG_! Kau! Tau gunanya ponsel tidak? Dari pagi tadi aku mencarimu, setidaknya tinggalkan pesan dan katakan kau masuk di kelas mana. Kau ini, mengapa mudah sekali bagimu untuk menghilang sih?!" sapaan hangat Jungkook berubah menjadi gerutuan jengkel saat menyadari jika sepupunya yang ia cari sedari pagi ternyata ditempatkan di kelas Jimin. Sepupunya yang mudah menghilang itu hanya tersenyum saja melihat Jungkook yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kau ini, aku tahu gunanya ponsel. Tapi bagaimana menggunakannya jika ponselku tertinggal di rumah." Jawab Yoongi.

" _Heung_! Alasan saja." Dan kini bibir Jungkook pun ikut mengerucut saat mengetahui alasan Yoongi. "Eih, kau _chairmate_ Jimin?" tanya Jungkook saat sadar Yoongi duduk di mana.

"Oh, jadi namanya Jimin?" dan kini pandangan Yoongi beralih pada Jimin yang diam saja sedari tadi melihat tingkah Jungkook.

"Ah, anak ini… bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri. Yoongi _hyung_ , dia Park Jimin. _Hyung_ menyebalkan tapi entah kenapa dikaruniai otak cemerlang. Hanya otak itu saja poin yang bagus yang bisa diambil darinya. Dia selain menyebalkan, tak tahu diri, banyak tingkah, kurang ajar, bermulut pedas, tak tahu sopan santun, senang membuat orang frustasi, sudahkah kukatakan kalau dia menyebalkan?" tanya Jungkook yang telah berhenti mengabsen satu-persatu keburukkan Jimin.

"Lihat, saat ini aku yang menyebalkan atau kau yang menyebalkan? Kau ini _namja 'kan_? Tapi mulutmu seperti _ahjumma_ di pasar ikan saja. Yang benar dari mulutmu hanya otak cemerlangku, selebihnya kau membual karena bulan lalu kau kukalahkan dalam pemilihan untuk perwakilan olimpiade sains _'kan_?" Gerutu Jimin yang membuat Jungkook mendelik dan berancang-ancang untuk memukul kepala Jimin lagi.

"Sudahlah Kookie, kalau kau berdebat terus dengan Jimin, kita akan terlambat untuk makan siang." Lerai Taehyung sembari menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang akan melayang untuk memukul Jimin. Jungkookpun terdiam, dan kini memandang Yoongi yang melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya pada Taehyung.

"Ah, _hyung_. Ini Taehyung yang sering kuceritakan." Jawab Jungkook yang mengerti arti tatapan Yoongi.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_. Kim Taehyung _imnida_. Nah, sekarang kita ke kantin?" tanya Taehyung setelah melihat Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menanggapi perkenalan dirinya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Yoongi kemudian, yang kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook. Sementara itu Jimin kini mengekor saja di belakang keduanya.

.

* * *

.

Setelah makan bersama di kantin, dan beranjak ke kelas masing-masing. Jimin kini membelokkan arah kakinya menuju toilet sekolah. Bagian tubuhnya yang di bawah sana, semakin menjadi saja saat ia harus kembali duduk berdampingan dengan Yoongi saat di kantin. Mendengar suara _husky_ Yoongi yang entah kenapa, membuatnya bergairah. Oh yang benar saja… Jimin memang pemuda normal yang mempunyai hasrat layaknya pemuda normal lainnya. Tapi, efek suara Yoongi itu benar-benar hebat. Sedari tadi, gairahnya tak berhenti menanjak. Dan sekarang ia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu di bawah sana yang sudah berkedut dengan liarnya.

Memastikan jika tak ada satupun orang yang berada di toilet, karena memang bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi sesaat sebelum Jimin memasuki toilet itu, Jimin kini masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik yang ada. Memastikan jika sudah aman dan nyaman, Jimin kini duduk di toilet duduk yang dimiliki sekolahnya. Terduduk dengan bagian bawahnya yang terekspos bebas karena celananya sudah ia letakkan di tempat yang aman yang takkan terjangkau cipratan ─yah pasti mengerti _'kan_?

"Hei kau, kau dimantrai atau apa? Kenapa bisa seperti ini hanya karena suaranya?" tanya Jimin sembari memandangi kejantanannya yang berdiri tegak seolah menantangnya. " _Ukh_ , akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat…" gumam Jimin yang mulai meraih kejantanannya itu.

"Sial… sssh…" sesekali desahan Jimin lontarkan dan desahan itu akan terasa berat kala Jimin memulai fantasinya. Fantasinya akan Yoongi si murid baru dan juga Yoongi yang ditemuinya di kuil. Kedua-duanya kini sedang memanja milik Jimin dengan mulut mungil nan sensual itu.

"Sial… Min Yoongi, teruskan… eunghhh…"

Sesaat sebelum Jimin merasa ia akan datang, pintu kamar mandinya terbuka dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Min Yoongi berdiri di depannya dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Kurasa, yang asli akan memberikan kenikmatan lebih dibandingkan apa yang kau bayangkan."

Jimin hanya bisa terpaku saat Yoongi masuk, dan mengunci pintu. Badan Jimin tak bisa digerakkan saat Yoongi bersimpuh di depannya dan mulai menggenggam kejantanannya.

"Kau…" gumaman Jimin terpaksa terhenti kala bibir yang semula ia bayangkan, kini telah menyelimuti kejantanannya. Sensasi basah nan hangat itu membuat otak Jimin tak memikirkan yang lainnya. Yang ia tau saat ini, fantasinya yang telah menjadi kenyataan, memang memberikan kenikmatan yang berlebih dan itu membuat mulutnya tak berhenti menggaungkan desahan nikmat.

Bibir mungil Yoongi menangkup kejantanan Jimin dengan sempurna. Ketika sedang memasukan kejantanan Jimin, lidah Yoongi akan menggoda puncak kejantanan Jimin dengan sensualnya. Dan ketika kejantanan Jimin ia keluarkan, Yoongi akan mengecup dan menghisap ujung kejantanan itu dengan bunyi yang keras. Lidah Yoongi juga bermain dengan sepasang kantung skortum milik Jimin, menstimulasi Jimin untuk menghasilkan cairan putih kental itu semakin banyak dan berefek dengan erangan tertahan Jimin yang menikmati aksi bibir Yoongi.

"Ukk, Min Yoongi… akkhh…" geraman tertahan itu, mengalun dengan begitu saja diiringi helaan nafas akan kenikmatan yang telah diraihnya.

"Katakan aku gila Park Jimin. Katakan aku gila saat merasa bergairah ketika melihat celanamu yang menggembung. Katakan aku gila saat gairahku terpecut kala kau mendesahkan namaku." Kata-kata yang Jimin ucapkan setelah ia mengusap jejak basah di bibirnya. Kata-kata itu, menjadi jawaban yang sempurna bagi Jimin yang tadinya akan menanyakan apa maksud kelakuan Yoongi.

"Dan katakan aku gila, karena saat ini aku menginginkanmu Min Yoongi." Ucapan dengan nada pasti itu Jimin keluarkan sesaat sebelum ia membungkam Yoongi dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Ciuman panas yang berubah menjadi pagutan yang tak kalah panasnya.

"Eungh… Jimhh…" desah Yoongi saat pagutan itu terlepas. Dan kini, Yoongi sudah menggantikan posisi Jimin sebelumnya. Kali ini, giliran Yoongi yang dimanjakan. Dan kali ini, giliran Yoongi yang harus menahan mati-matian desahan yang akan ia keluarkan.

.

* * *

.

"Hhh…" helaan nafas itu Yoongi keluarkan saat ia terduduk di depan jendela kamarnya. Ia dengan kimono yang berwarna hitam itu tampak sangat memukau, kulit putihnya yang berkilauan disinari sang purnama serta rambut pirang platinum yang masih menitikkan setetes air. Yoongi kini memandangi sang purnama penuh rindu.

" _Kaa-san_ … apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini?" seolah-olah ia sedang bertanya pada sang purnama, dan seolah-olah ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Pikiran Yoongi kini melayang ke masa kecilnya.

.

" _Kaa-san, apa neko no sennyo benar-benar ada?" Yoongi kecil yang berusia sepuluh tahun itu memandang penuh tanya pada ibunya. Ibunya yang seputih dan selembut salju itu, kini tersenyum padanya dan membelai helaian hitam milik Yoongi._

" _Tentu ada sayang. Si peri yang senang bermain itu yang mempertemukan Kaa-san dengan Tou-san." Jawab sang ibu yang kini membaringkan Yoongi di pangkuannya._

" _Bermain? Bermain seperti apa?" tanya Yoongi lagi, bola mata yang indah miliknya itu kini memandangi sang ibu penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Sementara sang ibu, hanya tersenyum geli sembari memandangi sang purnama yang bersinar penuh._

" _Permainan yang membuatmu tak seperti dirimu sendiri saat kau bertemu jodohmu." Jawab sang ibu._

" _Eih? Ada permainan yang seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi kecil yang berpikir, permainan macam apa yang membuat kita bisa seperti itu._

" _Ada sayang. Nah Yoongiku, saat kau merasa kau tak seperti dirimu sendiri ketika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang Kaa-san yakin jika ia adalah jodohmu itu. Kaa-san pastikan, si peri sedang bermain denganmu Yoongiku."_

.

"Apa saat ini _neko no sennyo_ sedang bermain denganku, _kaa-san_? Apa, Park Jimin itu adalah jodohku?" dan pikiran Yoongi kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi siang di sekolahnya.

Saat Jimin menjamah tubuhnya, tak ada lagi yang Yoongi inginkan. Sayangnya, kegiatan itu terpaksa berhenti saat Yoongi berhasil mencapai kenikmatan tertingginya hanya dengan mulut Jimin saja. Dan kegiatan itu berhenti saat keduanya dikejutkan dengan bunyi bel pergantian jam pelajaran.

Keduanya terpaku pada kondisi masing-masing. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa membenahi kekacauan yang mereka buat. Dan, selangkah sebelum Yoongi keluar dari toilet itu…

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat aku mengatakan aku menginginkanmu. Belum dapat kupastikan apakah yang kurasakan saat bersamamu itu cinta, tapi dapat kupastikan bahwa kau milikku. Dan itu berlaku sebaliknya." Itulah, yang dikatakan Jimin dan pemuda itu melangkah begitu saja meninggalkan Yoongi yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-jogiyo = permisi.**_

 _ **-agashi = panggilan untuk seorang perempuan muda.**_

 _ **-tou san = ayah.**_

 _ **-kaa san = ibu.**_

 _ **-mateki = the magic flute.**_

 _ **-shakuhachi = seruling bambu berlubang lima, atau juga bisa berarti blow job.**_

 _ **-namchin = singkatan dari namja chingu yang berarti teman lelaki yang biasanya terdapat hubungan asmara di dalamnya.**_

 _ **-michinde = apa kau gila.**_

 _ **-joheun achim = selamat pagi**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hallo~_

 _Ini apa yah hm namanya…_

 _Ini remake? Bisa dibilang gitu, aku pernah publish cerita ini dengan cast berbeda. Dan entah kenapa sekarang ingin menggubah ini ke pair MinYoon._

 _Simple, karena Min Yoongi looks like a kitten~_

 _Kalau dulu, aku hanya bisa membuat chap pertama ini saja yang mengudara… kupastikan chap keduanya akan keluar dan disegerakan. Ini twooshot, btw._

 _Jja, sampai jumpa lagi._

 _Annyeonghigaseyo~_

 _Regards, my aka kirameku-14._

 _._


End file.
